One Shot (an Alex Romero and Norma Bates oneshot, Bates Motel)
by EyeWriteFicsYaDigg
Summary: Alex and Norma get drunk and stuff happens. Fun Fact: I actually wrote and proofread this entire fic in one day (this is a huge accomplishment for me) while drunk and listening to Muse. naughty stuff ahead! you've been warned!


It was friday, the end of a long week. Alex Romero was at the bar at White Pine Bay, the only one that there was in town. He had changed out of his uniform and was wearing jeans and a button up shirt now. The place wasn't as full as it usually would be on fridays. Alex was thankful for that because he wanted some peace. Usually, if he wanted to drink and relax, he would be in the motel room. But sometimes he wanted to get away from it all. From the routine. And so here he was, on his second tequila shot, trying to relax and do just that.

Norma Bates was driving nowhere. She wanted to do something unlike herself, and get away from it all. From the routine. She had just left the motel office; Emma was already there. Norma's life as of recent was nothing short of a huge, stressful mess. She wanted to unwind, and do something different. Go somewhere else. She didn't know where she was going, just that she was going to find something new to do. That's when she spotted a bar at the side of the road. _Why not? _she thought to herself. She decided she would have a few drinks there and entertain herself.

Alex was about to drink his second shot, when he saw from the corner of his eye, someone sit down on the other side of the bar counter. There was no one else really between them. He turned to his left and saw the last person he expected to be there. Norma Bates. She was wearing a white dress. _What is she even doing here?_ he thought to himself. Now he wouldn't be able to have peace or relax. Fortunately, she hadn't seem him yet. And he wanted to keep it that way. He went to turn away, but just as he did, he locked eyes with Norma, who was only a couple of seats away from him. Her blue eyes widened.

_Oh no,_ he thought to himself, as he was spotted. She was going to ask him a bunch of questions and not give him any space.

He simply gave her a smile, and looked away. But, just as he expected, Norma walked right up to him and sat next to him, invasive.

"Hi Alex," she said cheerfully.

"Hi Norma," he said, not looking at her, and drinking down the entire shot afterwards.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously, and he felt her eyes on him the whole time.

"Unwinding." he answered casually, and finally looked at her. "What about you? Didn't take you for a drinker."

"I'm not," she said, trying to prove a point. "I'm just, you know, doing something different," she shrugged, as if it were no big deal, and crossed her arms on the table.

Just then, the bartender, a young man in his 20s, went up to them.

"Evening," he said, making eye contact with Norma, before leaning towards her. "Ladies drink free tonight," he winked.

Alex looked at Norma, who had a smile on her face.

"Really?" she asked the bartender, and Alex almost felt like she was flirting.

"Yeah. What would you like? It's on the house," said the bartender, still eyeing her, and smiling back. Alex caught the gesture immediately. He wondered if the bartender was telling the truth about the 'ladies drink free tonight' statement.

"Um..."

Norma fiddled with her hands a bit on the table, thinking. She turned towards Alex.

"What are you-"

"Tequila," Alex interrupted her.

"Yeah," she said looking back at the bartender.

"Ok, sweetheart."

"I'll have another," interjected Alex.

"Coming right up."

The bartender left them alone. Norma was the first to speak.

"Honestly, I've been so stressed lately."

"I know the feeling."

"Maybe I need time for myself, you know? To try something new," she elaborated, and then paused, changing the subject. "So, Sheriff Romero needs to unwind...I bet you do, with all the weed and dying going around in this town," she added, raising her eyebrows.

"Pretty much."

Just then the bartender brought them both their shots of tequila.

"Enjoy," he said to both of them, though he was mainly looking at Norma, before turning to walk away.

"Wait," she said, and she immediately chugged down the shot at once.

"Another, please?"

"Sure," the bartender left and brought her another drink almost immediately.

"Thanks."

Alex could't help but raise his eyebrows for a moment.

"You said you don't drink, Norma?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. I used to but not anymore."

Alex nodded, still looking at her.

"How are Norman and Dylan doing?"

He might as well make small talk while she was still there.

"Good, good" she nodded, but he wasn't convinced. There was something troubling her, he could see it in her eyes.

"You know, it's hard sometimes," she added, giving him a small half smile. She eyed the counter and chugged down the second shot at once. Alex followed and did the same, trying not to act surprised.

"You should go home Norma. And stay out of trouble," he said after a while. "I'm going to head back to the motel."

"Drunk driving?" Norma said, accusing him.

"I'm fine," he assured.

"Really," she answered, not convinced. "Stay a while. Why not?"

Alex sighed and folded his hands on the table, giving in. Though he could think of a few reasons why not.

"Another shot?" she asked, challenging him.

"No, I really don't-"

"Bartender!" she called, grabbing the bartender's attention.

"...think that's a good idea," he said, mostly to himself.

"Two more," said Norma.

The bartender nodded, smiling, and brought them more shots quickly.

Alex looked at her. Norma was an enigma. There was something fascinating about her. It was difficult not to notice. He looked at her face first, now relaxed, then down her body. She was an attractive, intelligent, and captivating woman. Different. But intimidating in some way, for a reason he could not fathom.

They both drank the next shot, making small talk. She spoke more than him, talking about her life since she moved there, the city counsel, and the people she had met, like Christine. Alex was beginning to feel drowsy. The shots were kicking in. He became more unable to control himself, smiling at Norma occasionally whenever she said something amusing, and staring at her without stopping himself. Both things he usually tried very hard not to do. He also noticed the alcohol was kicking in for Norma too, who began to loosen up, laugh and joke more, and become more open than usual.

"Cocktails for the couple...On the house!" said the bartender, placing two green colored drinks before them, and then left.

"We really shouldn't..." said Alex, both to Norma and to himself, feeling his consciousness slipping away. He knew it was dangerous.

Norma eyed Alex, amused.

"Is this a weed-garita?" she said, wide eyed, and then broke out in laughter. Alex chuckled and took a sip from his glass.

"Tastes like apple. It's good, try it," he added, against his better judgement.

Norma took a sip and gave him a big smile.

"Yum," she said cheerfully. "So," she paused. "What's a guy like you doing at a bar all alone on a friday night? I mean, you're a handsome, smart guy."

Alex felt pleased with the compliment. He looked at Norma, and stopped to admire her features again. Maybe she wouldn't even notice.

"Let me guess," she said, leaning towards him, giving him what he wanted. "You're trying to get laid," she said, almost whispering, it as if it were a secret. She crossed her legs under her dress and smiled, pinning him down with her eyes and waiting eagerly for his response.

'No, just trying to relax," he answered giving her a deadpan look. He couldn't help himself though, and proceeded to give her a small smile in response to hers. "Why?"

This time she broke eye contact.

"I dunno," she said, slowly taking more sips of the cocktail in front of her. She started laughing, looking at him through drunken, hazy eyes.

"You're so serious."

"Not always," he said, locking his eyes with hers again. He didn't want to look away. Part of his still conscious self was telling him to snap out of it. He was letting it go to far. But he ignored it.

"Look at you. In normal clothes," said Norma, as if she had just noticed. She ran her fingers along his chest, and he didn't stop her. "Less scary," she suppressed a laugh.

The trail on his chest where she ran her fingers down left Alex with an almost burning sensation.

"I should go home," she said pensively, her eyes now focused somewhere else, lost in her thoughts.'

He put his hand on her right thigh to stop her as she started to get up, feeling part of her dress and part of her skin. Her soft flesh stirring him up.

"Driving drunk?" he said and smirked. She seemed surprised by his reaction, but recovered immediately.

"Hm...Not a good idea is it," she added, a mischievous look on her face.

They finished their cocktails, making small talk. Both of them were extremely drunk by now. Alex felt himself being pulled in by Norma and her energy. He was actually having a nice time. Who would've known. It was nice talking to her like this. None of them limiting themselves or worrying. They were talking just like friends who had known each other for years. Bonding. Alex was now more talkative, for some reason opening up to Norma about another drug lord he had dealt with in the past.

"So then, I had to kill him."

"You killed him?"

"Yeah, I killed him," he chuckled, and had no idea why. Norma gasped, but to Alex's relief, she started laughing afterwards.

"It feels good, doesn't it." she said.

"What feels good?"

"You know," she said, a hint of flirtation in her voice, and leaning in closer. "Killing someone who deserves it."

"Hmm. I guess you're right," Alex turned to stare at Norma, in what she perceived as an enticing way. He was gazing at her, and she could've sworn there was some kind of lust in his eyes. She smiled and then turned away and looked down at the table, feeling a little flushed.

"I, uh..."

"It's late," she added.

"Yeah," Alex didn't want to break this connection, and he could tell she didn't want to either.

"I guess we're, uh,...wooo," she said, implying their drunken state, and laughing a little.

"Yeah, we should wait it out," he nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off her.

They both spoke at the same time.

"Well I'll just-"

"Why don't we-"

"You first," said Norma, eyeing him seductively. Or maybe, Alex thought, he just imagined it.

"We can go wait in my car and keep each other company."

"Ok," Norma agreed with a smile, not hesitating. "Let's go."

Alex left two dollar bills on the table and stood up.

"BARTENDER!" yelled Norma, still sitting down.

The bartender turned to her, and she pointed down at the dollar bills.

"Money!" she yelled, frowning, but an amusing look behind her eyes.

Alex laughed and helped pull her up from the chair. They were both drunk, but he had the benefit of, well, better balance. She flattened her dress and walked behind him, before bumping straight into a table and knocking over a stool.

"Ow!"

Alex turned around and looked at her. She was staring down at the stool she just knocked over. Alex couldn't help but laugh even more than he had earlier.

"That fucking hurt!" she emphasized, now glaring at Alex. He paused, but then she broke out into a fit of laughter, and he continued.

"Don't worry about it, have a nice night, folks!" said the bartender behind them. "Do you need me to call you a-"

"We got it," said Alex. He looked back towards Norma, who was still giggling in place, crouched over the table.

"Let's get going," he said, and gently took her hand in his. He felt himself becoming more groggy and decided it was best they both get to the car. Norma walked, in a sort of prance, behind him, as they went over to his car. As they made their way over to the driver's door, she stepped in front of Alex and leaned back on the door.

"Where do you want me, Sheriff?"

"Anywhere."

He didn't hold back, he couldn't help himself. This time the flirtation was undeniable. Alex felt her seducing him. The alcohol had him delirious, and Norma wasn't helping. Little did she know, she could've always had him.

She looked at him, her eyes pleading, begging. He drew closer to her, and his attention then fixated on her mouth as her tongue went to lick her lips. He moved his face closer to her, wanting to close the gap between them. His body overwhelmed by his feelings, especially when he saw that look in her eyes.

"Backseat?" said Norma finally, softly, swaying a little to the side as she lost some balance. She was becoming overwhelmed by Alex too. Her body betrayed her conscious mind, no longer there to stop her.

Alex nodded and moved away from her for a moment, to the right to open the backseat door. When he did, Norma moved in front of him, smiling, and sat down in the backseat, still facing him but backing away little by little, to give him space to come in. He gave her a small smile, through his drowsy eyes, never looking away from her. He went inside and shut the door. Her body swayed backwards involuntarily and she hit her head against the window in back of her.

"Shit," Norma touched her head in pain, while laughing.

"Are you ok? Come here." Alex put an arm around her back, pulling her closer. Norma moved towards him, and put her arms over his shoulders and behind his neck.

"Hi Alex."

"Hi Norma."

"Why did the tomato blush?"

"Why?" he smiled. It was really random, but Alex thought nothing of it, they were both out of minds right now anyway.

"Because he saw the salad dressing," she said, an extremely serious expression on her face.

They both burst into hysterical laughter at the same time.

"Then you're salad because I've seen you dressing. And undressing."

"Then that makes you tomato."

They both started laughing again, Norma leaning over to one side, her upper body losing balance. Alex moved with her, since her arms were still around him, pulling him. Then Norma's laughter subsided, and so did Alex's. She gave him one last lustful look, which he returned, unable to avoid it, and she moved her face over his shoulder to his neck. She gave him a small kiss under his jaw, and placed another on his neck. Alex closed his eyes and did everything he could to hold back from groaning. He placed his hands over her hips, on her small waist, and gripped on to her, his sanity slipping away.

"Norma," he whispered, and she placed another kiss on his neck. This drove him off the edge and he pushed her body back so that she would be lying down completely on the backseats. Alex moved down towards her, and ran his hands slowly up her legs as they wrapped around his waist, inviting. He started kissing Norma's neck, wanting to both taunt her like she did to him and taste her. She was breathing heavily, chest rising, eyes closed. He pulled away for a moment just to see her face up close. Norma opened her eyes and looked back at him, then down to where his hands were going, up her thighs. He followed her gaze and noticed a deep scar running along her right thigh. His eyes went back up to Norma's face, and for a moment, he saw insecurity and fear in her eyes. Norma let out an uneasy laugh and pulled her dress over her thigh, trying to cover it up.

"It's nothing," she said softly, the insecurity eminent in her tone.

She tried to pull him more towards her face, for a kiss, as if to distract him. Alex took her wrists in his hands, and then gently interlocked his fingers with hers as he put her hands over her head.

She looked at him, giving him the permission he seeked, waiting...He let go of her, but Norma kept her hands right where he left them. Alex proceeded to run his fingers up her scar gently, observing. Then stopped when he reached the end of it. He leaned back closer to her face, looking into the depths of her big, blue eyes, captivated. She unknowingly was pulling him to her. Norma sighed deeply, and Alex looked at her lips in that moment. She was so beautiful. He finally put his lips on hers and kissed her, strongly, deeply. Her lips were soft, sweet, her breath hot. She let out a soft moan. Kissing her was better than he ever imagined. Norma put her arms around him again, deepening the kiss even more. It was undeniable that things were going to move on even quicker from there. Neither of them could resist, their blood still intoxicated by the alcohol, and their bodies exhilarating each other's.

Norma broke the kiss first, and pulled, or rather ripped, Alex's shirt open, damaging some of the buttons. Alex pulled up her dress as much as he could, while trying to remain as close to her face as possible. Norma ran her fingers up his chest before resting them on his shoulders and pulling him in, kissing him again. He returned the kiss, just as desperately.

He reached down to her underwear and started rubbing her through them, his mind foggy, lustful. He moved his face towards her shoulder, and kissed her there and her neck some more, lightly biting her skin too. With every kiss he went lower, nearing her chest. She gripped his shoulders, gasping, physically begging for more, her mind delirious.

"Take this off," she finally said, but he didn't have to do a thing because Norma's hands went to his belt and undid it for him. She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling down his jeans and underwear. Exposed, he shifted closer to her, and she arched towards him, rubbing herself against his length, teasing him, greedy. Frustrated, Alex moved his hands to grab her legs, pulling them upwards towards him. He brought his face to her thighs, and kissed along her scar, moving upwards. Norma relished the feeling, and dug her nails into his upper back, letting out a moan. Alex, breathing heavily, pulled away and brought his hands under her dress, to the sides of her hips, and pulled down her underwear in urgency. He took it off her completely and threw it carelessly to the side, getting close to her again. His hardness right under her, between her legs. Norma's legs were wrapped around his waist, and instead of helping him inside her, she kept moving up and down, rubbing herself along even more. She seemed to enjoy teasing him just as much as she got pleasure from the act. Alex felt her, moist, all over him. Norma giggled, perhaps just because she was still drunk, just like him. This triggered something in him though, and he gripped her hips tightly. Alex grunted, pushing into her finally after what felt like forever. Norma's giggles subsided and turned into moans, and Alex grunted as he moved deeper inside of her.

He didn't know if it was because he hadn't been with someone in so long, or if it was because he was drunk, or if it was because it was Norma, but the sex felt so intense. Amplified. He looked at her face. Her eyes barely open, her cheeks flushed. He ran his fingers through her blonde locks and kissed her on the mouth again, unable to resist her lips. She looked up at him, smiling hazily, and wiped some of the sweat off his forehead. Alex felt desperate and unhinged as he gazed at her and moved with her. Something he never was. Both spent the next couple of minutes panting, moving with each other, too wild and breathless to say anything.

Alex Romero frowned as he felt the sunlight through his closed eyelids. He thought he would have closed his curtains last night...Actually..._what the hell even happened last night_. As he began to awaken, the memories returned. He opened his eyes and became aware that he wasn't in the motel bed at all. The windows all were halfway open, and the sun was out, no clouds in the sky. He was there with Norma. Luckily, their clothes were back on (although, his shirt was still missing some buttons). He has sitting against the car door and window, Norma on his lap, against his chest, asleep, in the same position as him. Her head was resting on his shoulder. He tried to get a better look at her. The sunlight was hitting her face too, and he was surprised she hadn't woken yet. Her hair was messy, her face natural, and the sun made her look radiant and golden. Alex couldn't bring himself to either wake her up and or look away. He had a huge headache and didn't mind resting a while longer anyway.

Alex still found himself somewhat in disbelief about last night. Everything happened so quickly, it was crazy. He had wanted her and she had been in his mind for months, in spite of himself knowing he shouldn't even go there.

He worried about what would happen once she woke up.

About a half hour later, Norma's eyes shot open. Alex was almost back asleep, but woke again when he felt her tense up. She seemed confused at first, but then she looked at Alex and backed away, her eyes widening in a sort of horror. She tried to stand up frantically, hitting her head against the roof of the car as she did, apparently still half asleep.

"Shit!"

"Goodmorning, Norma," he said.

Alex held her arm trying to calm her down. She wasn't sitting anymore, but crouching awkwardly in the car. "Calm down."

Alex shifted in the seat and sat down in a more normal position, to give her space.

"Oh God, Norman. And Dylan. Both at the house, what must they be thinking," she muttered to herself.

"Norma, please sit down."

Norma sat down at the other end, flattened her dress, and tried to quickly fix her hair with her hands, avoiding looking at him.

"About last night, I'm sorry," he said to her, feeling guilty. She stopped fixing her hair and dropped her hands on her lap.

"No, no. Look, it's-" she sighed and turned to him. "We both got carried away," she added with a small smile.

"I know."

Norma had a kind of sadness and longing in her eyes. Alex wanted to tell her he didn't regret it. He wanted to ask if last night had meant anything to her. But he didn't. It was probably pointless and anyway.

And she was thinking the same thing.

"Well, I-"

"I have to get to my car and drive home." said Norma. "And get myself together," she added, a distant look in her eyes.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, we both need a shower after all this," she laughed uneasily.

"Me too."

She was nervous, he could tell, but she gave him a big smile and got out of the car. He got out of the car too and walked to the driver's door. Norma was walking away, and Alex could only just stare after her. She turned back for a moment, waving and smiling again. He waved back and got in his car. He waited until she had driven out of the parking lot and onto the street to start his car. The whole thing felt surreal.

They were both headed the same way, but were a million miles apart.

The next few days were strange. They were both awkward with each other, or just didn't interact at all.

One day, after a few weeks, Alex went outside for no particular reason. The sun was out, no clouds in the sky. It was just a beautiful day to be outside. He looked to his right and saw Norma come out of the motel room two doors away, with some towels in her arm. She turned and froze when she saw him, but then her face warmed into a smile. Her eyes welcoming.

"Hi Alex."

"Hi Norma," he said, looking into her eyes and returning a small smile.

She gave a small, friendly wave and walked away. He took one last look at her, then at the sky, and went back inside his motel room.


End file.
